With the sale, production, and deployment of mobile phones and other handheld and mobile computing devices eclipsing more traditional desktop personal computing devices, consumers and users have come to expect increased mobility in their access to computer applications, the Internet, digital communications, and other software services and resources. This increased demand has contributed to a corresponding acceleration in developments and advancements within mobile computing devices. Service providers and device manufacturers, carriers, and retailers have developed business models in some cases encouraging the purchase of new devices, with some customers electing to purchase or replace new devices, such as new cell phones and smart phones, multiple times per year to keep pace with the latest models and feature offerings. Aside from the financial commitment of purchasing multiple devices, migrating and reproducing data and programs from one mobile device to another newer device can be difficult and inconvenient. Thumbdrives, portable hard drives, and other portable storage devices have been developed to plug-in to mobile computing devices (e.g., via USB or other hardware ports) to assist in managing data between multiple devices. Additionally, remote data storage services, such as cloud-based storage systems, have been developed that can allow users to centrally deposit data for download and use on any one of a variety of devices, among other solutions.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.